Roses
by Autunmheart
Summary: When Shifty dies without his brother, Flippy's there to comfurt him. And to give a little gift to the Shifty too.


Lifty didn't see the truck until it was to late. One second they had been running down the sidewalk in an attempt to avoid capture by Lumpy, and the next Shifty was laying dead in the middle of the road. His younger brother had tried to warn him, but it was to late. He swore he'd never forget it, no matter how many times he died, he'd never forget it.

Shifty had been yelling at him to hurry and Lumpy had been yelling at him to stop. In desperation, they had darted across the road. Lifty had tripped right as the truck came over the hill. Surprisingly, Shifty had came back and knocked him out of the way just in time, only to be killed himself. The Mole had stopped as soon as he had hit him and was in a panic trying to figure out what had happened. It took Splendid to finally managed to calm him down enough to tell him, and several others to calm Lifty down.

The younger raccoon didn't blame The Mole for what had happened, even if he wasn't blind he couldn't have stopped in time. He didn't blame himself either, it could have been him dead! No, if he did want to blame someone, it was Lumpy. The stupid moose had seen them outside his story and had attempted to chance them off. But he didn't stop at chasing them away from his store, no! He had to chase them as far away from it as he could! It was all his fault that Shifty was dead.

Lifty sighed. It was midnight now and he still didn't know why he was overreacting about this. He knew he'd see his brother soon, probably in a few hours. Maybe it was because he had never lived when Shifty had died. They'd always woken up together, always gotten ready for a new day and a new plan to get themselves either rich, or killed. Yeah, he was lonely without Shifty, he really loved him. Not in a gay way, just, you know, like a brother.

With another sigh, Lifty glanced back up at the clock. 12:15, still a few more hours to go. The sound of footsteps broke his thoughts. Lifty stared down the hallway. It was proably just Sniffles coming up to drop off another body or to check on someone. But insted it was Flippy! The green bear looked like he had been crying and seemed to be holding something behind his back.

"Oh, you're still here Lifty?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be here when Shifty wakes up!" The younger coon chirped. "What about you?"

Flippy blushed slightly and muttered, "Well I wanted to be here when he wakes up too. And I wanted to give him these," From behind his back he produced three roses. One was black, one was yellow, and one was pink with white spots.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Lifty cooed and stared at the flowers.

Flippy blushed so more. "Yeah, I thought he'd like them," The bear murmured.

"I'm sure he will!" Lifty chirped again. "Shifty's always kinda liked roses."

"Yeah, well, umm... mind if I sit down?"

Scooting over some on the bench, Lifty said, "Sure!"

Flippy thanked him and sat down. After a few minutes, Lifty started to get cold and involuntarily snuggled up next to him. He hesitated and glanced up at the bear. Flippy just smiled and wrapped his arm around the thief. With a content sigh, Lifty snuggled up next to him and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Lifty woke up to the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Sniffles was standing next to him wearing a small smile.

"You can go in, he's awake," The anteater said and walked off down the corridor. Once he was gone, Lifty gently shook Flippy awake and repeated Sniffle's words.

With a yawn, the bear stood up and opened the door for Lifty, who muttered a small "Thank you."

They walked in and saw Shifty laying on a clean, white hospital bed. "Morning bro!" He called to Lifty, who raced over and hugged him. "Missed me a little?" He chuckled but didn't hesitate to return the embrace.

"Totally!" Lifty laughed before letting him go.

"I can see! Flippy! What's up? You die too?" The veteran laughed and smiled widely.

"No, just came by to drop these off," He smirked a little and held up the roses for Shifty to see. The coon's eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

"For me? Gee, thanks!" He stammered, a bit unsure of what to say.

"You like them?" Flippy asked and sat them in a small vase next to Shifty's bed.

"Yeah! I love them! Thanks!" Lifty smiled and stepped back outside.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while," He chuckled and shut the door.

There was a small silence between the bear and coon. Finally, Shifty murmured, "You didn't have to get me them you know,"

Flippy smiled and bent close to him. "But I did. Because I love you,"

Shifty blushed again. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just gave the bear a small kiss. "Thanks, I love you too."

**Gah, fail! I had no clue how to end it so I stuck with this, even though it sucks. Sorry about that. Please review.**


End file.
